Cherry Blossom Ridge
by Sumira Uchiha
Summary: When young Haruno Sakura goes through pain after her fiancee was brutedly assasinated, will she find love or just bad memories... In my story Sasuke has a sister named Sumira, he does not have a brother, Sumira is my character Plz read and Comment!


Cherry Blossom Ridge

_**Cherry Blossom Ridge**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, but I do own this story and Sumira Honaka, or in this story she is Sumira Uchiha! **_

_ **777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**_

_**Sakura Pov.**___

_**Wouldn't you love to live on a ranch with beautiful horses of all shapes, breeds, and sizes? Wouldn't you like to feel the wind running through your hair while you ride horseback? Wouldn't you love to feel free in the fresh clean air when you travel through the mountains in Montana? Wouldn't it be great to live right beside Great Falls in Montana? Well I think that's enough talk about that beautiful state! **_

_"Hi my name is Haruno Sakura, I used to live in a place called Suna with my fiancée but he… I just can't talk about it it's quite tragic. Anyways after that incident I moved far away from Sunagakure the land of sand, Konohagakure the leaf village, Kirigakure the land of water, Otogakure the land of rice fields, and Amegakure the land of rain. I had many friends like Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Rock Lee, Chouji, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka, Jiraiya (well not really he was a BIG pervert), Gai, Sai (a.k.a. bastard!), Chiyo, Konohamaru and Sarutobi. Those were the friends from Konoha, unlike Temari, Kankuro, and… I just can't say it it's to hard, the love of my life gone, never to come back to me, ever. But let's start from when I move to a place on the edge of Great Falls, Montana. Then get my self screwed into something that could hurt me for life!"_ _**Flash Back**_

_To__Hinata, _

You probably don't understand why I'm sending this letter to you now, instead of 4 years ago… But I was only 19 when I was asked to get married. Hinata you're my best friend and I want to ask if you could please read this letter to all my friends.

_I was young when I moved, about 20 maybe 21… My dream was to move to a place down by Great Falls, Montana. That was OUR dream until that tragic day. So I bought a farm down there and it was a terrible shack until I fixed it up. I named the area Cherry Blossom Ridge; I even made a beautiful wooden sign that had _

_Welcome To_

_Cherry Blossom_

_Ridge_

_Chiseled into it, it was quite beautiful. When people visited me they would comment on that. The thing that I loved most about that sign was the cherry blossom tree engraved on each side of the writing. Sometimes I think I could never do such a masterpiece ever again, but then when I want to make something it comes out equally in beauty._

_My other renovations were the barn, house, storage facility, and the trees, pasture, garden and all that wonderful stuff. If you could imagine this picture then you could definitely understand why me Haruno Sakura built it this way. When you drive on the dirt road that leads to my farm you will see my beautiful big white house on the left side, left beside my house is a huge garden that I plant my vegetables in, when you first come from the road you see the huge barn that is red with pure white X marks on the sides where I put my horses for the night, on the left side of the barn is a path that leads to the indoor arena that is HUGE with fresh dirt on the ground, to the right of the barn is another path that leads to the pasture that is a nice green, then to the right side is the storage facility that I keep horse utensils in one side and the other has food for the horses, to the right of the storage facility is the path that leads to the big machines and the fields of grain, and the best part is the cherry blossom trees that encircle the main areas which are the house, barn, and storage facility. They encircled the whole lot. That's why its name is Cherry Blossom Ridge. And those 3 years I spent renovating, making my acreage perfect. And up till now I've been single… _

_From _

_Haruno Sakura _

_ P.S. I still remember all you guys even if I'm 23 now. Hopefully you still remember me, or I might just have to cry, you guys are all I have left. If you heard the news, my parents got assassinated too, by the same guy that killed you know who…_

_"Sakura!" A girl called from the outside of the house._

_"Coming!" I called back. I grabbed an envelope from the desk I was working at and folded the letter and put it in. "Now all I had to do was wait till I go back to town." I ran to where Sumira stood. "Hey why are you here?" I asked curiously. "Don't you have work? Or did you get fired again?"_

_"Why must you be so cruel? ! ? ! You're so mean sometimes you know that! But to answer your question no I didn't get fired I got the day off!" Sumira snarled. "I came to see your new blue roan filly, if you don't mind. I heard foals are so cute!" _

_"Go right ahead, I'll take you to the pasture"_

_"Thank you so much!" Sumira hugged Sakura._

_"No problem, I just sug- Who's in your car?" I asked curiously._

_"Oh! That's just my brother, you know tall, dark and handsome," Sumira said like she wanted me to get hooked on him._

_"Sumira I've already told you! I'm not going to date!"_

_"Aw, come on Sakura! You have to try again sometime!" _

_"No! I swore I would only love him! And Gaara will be the only one with my love!" I yelled._

_ 7777777_

_Sasuke Pov._

_I turned around when I heard yelling. I looked out to see my sister Sumira, and a girl with pink hair, just like the cherry blossom trees. "She said the name Gaara, now where have I heard that name before? Ah! I remember, it was at the bull riding competitions! He beat me by 1 second and 30 milliseconds! But why, how does she know that man unless they're friends…" I saw my sister walk towards the car with that girl in her grip, dragging her along. Sumira banged on the window. I rolled it down, just to be met with Sumira's hard, strong, and very frightening grip, but of course_

_Uchihas never admit they're scared!_

_ 7777777_

_Sakura Pov. _

_Sumira forced me along behind her. Once we got to the car she knocked on the window. The man rolled down the window as if he didn't notice she was mad. Sumira grabbed his shirt collar and told him to get out of the car. Once he was out of the car I accidentally looked him over. _

_He had a nice hard chest that was in a tight muscle shirt, so it looked like he had a 6 pack, he wore baggy blue jeans, and over top of his tight muscle shirt was a leather jacket. _

_I thought I was about to have drool come out of my mouth, or him seeing me look at him, or maybe even both! That would be bad… I finally snapped out of my thoughts when Sumira slapped me on the cheek. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing my sore cheek._

_"Well I've been trying to talk to you for awhile now but… You just weren't coming back to life." She said honestly. "Anyways back to what I was saying" I said that I'm forcing you to go out with each other! Sasuke you've been looking for a pretty, smart, young, not so girly girl, not a fan girl type and I found her for you! And Sakura you just need to go back into dating, it's been 4 years since you last dated a man!"_

_"Um you person!" I pointed to the one whose name is supposedly Sasuke. "Excuse us while I go beat your sister" I grabbed Sumira's shoulders and lead her over to one of the Cherry Blossom trees. "Sumira!"_

_"What did I do" Sumira put on a little puppy dogface._

_"You did everything! You know I don't want to date! I don't want to date your brother! I won't even go back there and talk to him!" _

_"Sakura! You can't be single for the rest of your life! You also have to admit that he is sexy!"_

_"Ok, I admit that but I don't admit to going on a date with him or moving from this spot" _

_"Fine then! I'll bring him to you!" Sumira turned around._

_Just before she walked off I grabbed her shoulders, I knew I had to do something but what popped out of my mouth almost surprised me, because what I said was not what I was going to say! "I'll do it! I'll go out with him once, just leave me alone after!" I slapped my mouth. I couldn't believe what I just said. _

_"Sakura you shall now come with me peacefully and discuss the time you shall be going this week. OH SASUKE!! You got yourself plans this week? ! ?"_

_ 7777777_

_ "Gosh stupid Sumira forcing me on a date!" _

_'Actually you brought it upon yourself remember! You said you'd go out with him'_

_"Inner Saku I thought I told you to leave me alone!"_

_'Now, now, you don't expect me to miss out on our DATE tonight. We haven't been on a date in like… Forever!'_

_"Shut up and let me get dressed!"_

_'Ok little miss grouchy head!'_

_I decided I should wear a fancy dress because Sumira said Sasuke and I were going out somewhere really fancy. The dress was down to the floor, the top half was a mauve colour, and then it went light pink, mauve, light pink, mauve, light pink, mauve, light pink, light pink. On my arms I had pull on sleeves, there were light pink ruffles on the top then mauve, and on the very bottom was a bit of light pink ruffles. My short pink hair I had straightened, and then put on my mauve headband and with the poppies. _

_At first I thought it was too fancy but then I remembered what Sumira had told me. The thing I still can't get out of my mind is that I picked the same dress that I wore when I met Gaara at the masquerade ball. I could have picked another dress like one I would wear to parties or balls. But I felt that I had to wear that dress, the same dress I was going to wear for my wedding even though it was not traditional, Gaara had told me to. He said I shined better in that beautiful dress then I would in a plain old wedding dress. I took that to heart and now I'm wearing this dress that brings back so many memories, so many feelings, and all the love._

_7777777_

_I was waiting outside under one of the cherry blossom trees sitting on the bench. It was nearly 6:00 and I didn't eat supper. That's when a black limo drove up to my house; it was about to lead me to supper, and to maybe the worst night of my life . . ._

_ 7777777_

_We drove for almost a half hour. When we pulled up I noticed we weren't at a restaurant we were at a house, wait cancel house more like mansion! No wonder why Sumira still lives with Sasuke, the place is huge. _

_"Excuse me miss" The driver said._

_"Excuse me miss" The driver said. "But I have to go get the male that is accompanying you tonight, I'll be back soon" _

_I nodded my head to say I understood. I looked out the window to watch the driver walk up to the house and ring the door. In about a minute's time a man came to the door. You probably guessed it, Sasuke Uchiha. He looked quite handsome, I'll give him that, and he was dressed in a dashing black tux, black shoes, and a nice black tie. I noticed he had something in his hands. They were roses, fresh cut too by the looks of them. I wondered, "Are those for me? Oh! They got to be!" I never even noticed him when he got into the car. I'm guessing I looked pretty dumb with my mouth hanging wide open, and staring at the clouds. _

_"What are you thinking about?" He asked._

_His voice surprised me. I whipped my head around to see his handsome face. Looking at me waiting for an answer. "N- Nothing, nothing at all!" I started waving my hands in front of my face" But then . . . I heard a thwack! (Don't you just love the word thwack? Cause I do!) I soon realized, I had hit him in the face by accident. I thought he was going to get red faced and angry but he just took my hand away from his face and placed it down onto the seat. "Gomen" I whispered. I was too ashamed to look at him. I turned my head down towards the bottom off the limousine, and kept quiet the whole ride there._

_777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_You will have to wait until I update! Hope you enjoyed! I started to write this when I was with my friend at her grandparents farm for a week. So I kinda got the idea from there! Please continue reading, and review! _


End file.
